


Ash storms and Kwama eggs.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: Nereval is reminded of the prophecy she faces.





	Ash storms and Kwama eggs.

The young dunmer sat cross-legged while digging into the boiled Kwama egg, watching the wise woman from across the tent. The older woman was bent over a table, crushing herbs the younger dunmer had brought to her after her travels to the Urshilaku burial caverns. Next to the young dunmer sat the Bonebiter bow, a faint red hue glowing off of it and eerily illuminating her armor which was piled next to the door. Outside the wind howled with the ash storm, and the wise woman could not let the girl back out, even if she was an outlander. There was no way to outrun an ash storm, especially all the way back to Balmora.

 

“Nibani, tell me again how these birthsigns work.” She said, concentrating on the meal before her.

 

The wise woman looked up and leaned with both hands against the table, glancing sideways to her and giving herself a rest. “In Tamriel, persons born under certain constellations are said to be fortune in their aspects. Such persons are often blessed, or cursed, with remarkable abilities or weaknesses as a result of the magical conjunctions of celestial influences.”

 

“So,” the young woman gave a thought to her words, “Some who are born under certain stars have certain abilities, good or bad?”

 

Nibani smiled and nodded, “Correct.”

 

After a moments pause, she spoke up again, “So because I don’t know my parents and I was born on a certain day, I could be this Nevevarine?”

 

“If what you say is true, that you were indeed born on a certain day to uncertain parents,” Nibani turned to face her, wiping her hands clean onto a rag of cloth, “That is what the prophecy says. But many have the same birthday, and many are not sure of their parents. It is interesting that you should come to us at this time, but it does not make you the Nerevarine.”

 

The young dunmer seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, but one thing she did not understand was the dreams.

 

“Nibani, it still doesnt explain why I have these nightmares. It's like the figure is calling for me to go join him, and yet there is something in my mind telling me not to go.”

 

“These dreams are the black lies of the Sharmat Dagoth Ur.” Nibani made her way across the tent, sitting cross legged in front of the younger Dunmer, “Nereval, Dagoth Ur himself is mad. He is dead, but he dreams he lives. He hears laughter and love, but he makes monsters and ghouls.” She grasped Nerevals hands within her own, gazing at her intensely, “He woos as a lover, but he reeks with fear and disgust. You must not listen, you must not go to him.”

 

Nereval could feel her words chill her to the bone, and swallowing deeply she nodded, “I won’t, it doesn’t sound too pleasant anyway..” She trailed off and then slowly pulled her hands away from the wise woman, tucking back into her dinner as the older dunmer went around her business once more.

 

What they didn't realize, was that the ghost of the long dead general was standing behind Nereval, Nerevar.


End file.
